Cake Catastrphe
by Cute Youkai La
Summary: (First F.F Be Gentle) Basically, Miroku annoys the heck out of InuYasha and well...you'll just have to read it! Be honest..am not that good...ONE SHOT!


**Disclaimer: **YAY! My first fan fic! I am so proud of myself!

**Shel: **…I'm hungry…I want a pop tart

**La: **…

(Awkward Silence)

**La: **Right…um…now what do I do?

**Shel: **You type your fic…duh…

**(Awkward Silence)**

**Shel: **DAFFOFILS!

**Everyone: **Sway in the wind!

**InuYasha: **That is so annoying! Stop it!

**La: **WHERE MOKU?

**Miroku: **(is hiding)

**La: **I SEE YOU HOUSHI SAMA!

**Shel: **La, the whole point of a disclaimer is to disclaim what you type now disclaimer!

**La: **I don't own anyone except Miroku! Wait, that's illegal…Oh well!

**Shel: **(picks up shiny pokemon card)

**La: **Shel what are you doing?

**Shel: **SHINY! Can I lick it!

**La: No you may not lick it!**

**Shel: **but it's shiny!

**LA: **Shut up! I have a story to write!

* * *

It was a quiet peaceful day when…

Miroku: **IT'S A SMALL WORLD AFTER ALL!**

InuYasha: STOP SINGING!

Or at least it was until Miroku learned the It's a Small World Song…then heck broke loose. And this is how the whole cursed day went! Our Story begins...

Kagome and Sango were getting stuff out to bake a cake with. Miroku and InuYasha were bickering about nothing really but it was obviously something to _them. _And then Kagome got tired with it and stormed into the living room.

"WOULD YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF? SANGO AND I ARE _TRYING _TO BAKE A CAKE! And if you don't mind, we would really appreciate it if you shut up!"

Miroku and InuYasha: Blink blink…

"Well?"

Miroku and InuYasha shrugged and went back to their argument. Kagome sighed and walked back into the kitchen. "I give up…I'm getting tired of this."

Miroku and InuYasha soon was bored of their petty argument and walked into the kitchen…bored. And after just standing there, Miroku got bored AGAIN and walked back out into Kagome's room. But InuYasha was rather impatient than bored. "Kagome, when is that stupid cake thing going to be ready?"

Kagome and Sango glared at him and he left the room, scared. "It was only a question, jeeze…"

And while this happened, Miroku was rummaging through Kagome's room and found a tape player. "What's this?" When he pressed a button, the most wonderful song came on and he grinned evilly. "Oh, InuYasha! Where are you?"

InuYasha heard the monk call him but didn't answer since well…that's what InuYasha would do. So Miroku came down and showed InuYasha the tape player grinning evilly. "Listen to this!" And pressed the button.

**IT'S A SMALL WORLD AFTER ALL! IT'S A SMALL WORKD AFTER ALL! IT'S A SMALL WORLD AFTER ALL! IT'S A SMALL, SMALL, WOOOOOORLD!**

Kagome and Sango walk into the room to tell the boys the cake was almost ready. "Boys—um..Miroku what did you do!"

Miroku was lying on the floor with a bump on his head and InuYasha glaring daggers at him. "DON'T YOU EVER PLAY THAT STUPID SONG AGAIN YOU…YOU…IDIOT!" (sorry but I gotta keep the language clean)

Sango and Kagome shrugged and walked back into the kitchen followed by InuYasha. "That monk drives me nuts sometimes."

Kagome got out the chocolate icing and started icing the cake. When Miroku came up behind InuYasha and whispered…. "it's a small world after all…"

"GAH!"

InuYasha jumped about 10 feet in the air the growled at Miroku who was running away from the angry hanyou. "YOU LECHER MONK! GET BACK HERE!"

Sango watched as the tow ran around the room; Miroku still singing at the top of his lungs and InuYasha cursing at him for all that he was worth (whish is a lot in my case!)

When Kagome finished icing the cake she left to get plates when Miroku stopped running right in front of it but still kept singing. "IT'S A SMALL WORLD AFTER ALL!"

InuYasha smirked. "You think that's funny monk! Then this will be EXTRA funny!" and picked up the cake and smashed it into Miroku's face. (His beautiful, beautiful face!)

Miroku stopped singing. "That wasn't funny…"

InuYasha took a step back laughing. "It was to me!" Sango stepped over and with her finger, got some of the icing off houshi-sama's face and licked her finger. "hmm..Kagome did a really good job!" And that's when the miko came back in. "MY CAKE!"

* * *

La: hehhe…and that's all I got right now. This is my first F.F so be gentle! Later! 


End file.
